


Didn't see that coming

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: The Avengers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers didn't see this happening, the movie wasn't fully correct, and now they're here to tell the story of what really happened. The connection between Natasha and Scarlet, the connection between Clint and Pietro...or how Hulk really feels for someone? Let's find out. (I suck at these summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't see that coming

Ironman looked at the technology Ultron had created. "We maybe don't walk away." Thor replies to his comment looking around at the people they were saving and the city about to blow up. "Maybe not." Thor says as Captain doesn't say a word. No body would have expected this to be the outcome of robots invading the earth. Natasha stood with the hulk holding her hand up to show him no harm. The two of them have a certain connection that helps calm The Hulk down if there are ever times he goes into a rage. Knowing that he should calm down he puts his hand up to hers. That is until a plane flies by shooting at them both throwing them off guard. The lullaby was not going to work this time. Natasha landed against her back on the ground hearing the Hulk scream out in anger. Ultron in his small plane is singing a small tune "I have no strings so I have fun, I'm not tied up to anyone." Although its a bit of a low whisper as if he doesn't want anyone to hear not that it would matter.

Barton runs over to help a small boy. One that his mother lost in all the frantic panic of people running around trying to get the lifeboats. "Come on, time to go." Barton says to the boy lifting him up into his arms as if one of his own. A click sound off in the sky sounded as bullets went spraying past everyone. Seeing the bullets coming straight for him and the boy he stands there a second. Of all the things to happen for the single life left on that rock. Turning his back on the gunfire ready to die to save this child. He shields the boy waiting for the impact as he kneels down for the impact. A small whoosh sound against the wind wasn't heard. After the silence of the bullets he realized he wasn't injured. The boy wasn't either, he looked down at the child as if expecting he saved them both.

"You didn't see that coming." Pietro spoke with a small half smile, feeling all the pain in his body as he stayed where he was at unable to move. There was a bit of a chuckle sound in his voice. As if he made another joke then he fell over onto his stomach as the life in him had faded. Wanda's cries been heard from the long distance away. Captain went to pick up Pietro but Hawkeye stopped him "Get the boy, I'll get him." Captain didn't argue taking the younger boy in his arms as he waited for Clint to pick up their fallen ally. "Come on, let's get on that boat." Clint said carrying Pietro feeling something was missing now that the super fast boy was gone. With Pietro laying on the metal floor now gone from the world. Clint laid on the three seats above him not wanting to get fixed up. Why should he live if the boy wasn't going to that saved their lives even though they began some of the trouble.

The end of the battle came as a few days had passed. Wanda had refused to let go of her brother and with her powers she was able to bring him back. Barton's wife and children were a memory in his mind from years ago. They weren't actually there and the house was in bad shape since the day it was first attacked. Holograms were set up to make Clint believe his family was back to life. Although he knew the true answer not wanting to accept it. Hulk had disappeared not giving Natasha a moment a to argue about him not coming back. He had issues as the world thought he was a monster and it was not going to be that easy to change his mind. Not even for her, so she gave up. Now Captain and Natasha were training the new Avengers. To take over for smaller things the main Avengers couldn't do. The first Avengers were to save the world not stop petty threats that meant nothing to the danger of earth.

**Author's Note:**

> (My next chapter will focus more on the characters and storyline, so please keep reading. This is dedicated to my friend Jay)


End file.
